Saying Goodbye
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Camp Rock is over and it's time to say goodbye to everyone. A continuation of the story starting when everyone leaves Camp Rock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Camp Rock sadly. Though I wish I did own Joe Jonas.**

"I'm gonna miss you so much Mitch," Caitlyn said as she hugged Mitchie. "Here's my number don't be a stranger, maybe we'll be able to get together sometime."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Here's my number too. Hold on let me get a picture." Mitchie held the digital camera out in front of both her and Caitlyn as she snapped a picture of the two.

Caitlyn glanced toward the parking lot and sighed. "Well my rides here." She picked up her bags. "I'll see you next summer right?"

"Let's hope. I'll let you know when I know more."

"Alright, hope to see you next summer." Caitlyn hugged Mitchie one last time before stepping into her car and driving away.

Mitchie looked around for the one boy she wanted to say goodbye to, the one boy who made her summer perfect, but unfortunately he was no where to be found. Mitchie sighed dejectedly and turned around heading for her van. Someone grabbing her arm suddenly stopped her.

"Mitchie wait!"

She turned and met with those amazing eyes that she loved. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Shane asked.

"Well, I'm leaving and I was looking for you but I couldn't find you so …" she trailed off.

"Thank God, I wasn't too late."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know you were my as you put it 'special girl' and since I didn't find that out until two days ago I wanted to do or well get you something special before I left."

"Aw, Shane you didn't have to do anything. Like I could forget you, as you put it everyone knows who you are."

"Well, I wanted to here," he said handing her a somewhat flat black square box.

She opened it, revealing a locket with the engraving '_Shane + Mitchie'_ on the front. She gasped.

"Open the locket," he requested. She obliged and opened it in which a picture of her and Shane from the canoe ride was placed.

"Who took this?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"My Uncle Brown. Seems that he does come in handy at times, isn't it ironic that he knew that you were my special girl before I did."

Mitchie giggled. "Here will you put it on me?"

"With pleasure." Shane took the necklace from her, their fingers brushing ever so slightly sending sparks through both of their bodies.

Connie exited the cabin with both her and Mitchie's luggage and saw the pair the laughing. She took the bags and placed them in the van. She glanced at her watch and realized that they needed to leave soon.

"Hey Mitchie, finish up with your goodbyes we have to get going," Connie called over to her.

After hearing her mother Mitchie's normally happy demeanor deflated. Shane noticed this and placed a finger under her chin raising her eyes to look into his.

"Hey, don't be sad."

"How can I not be sad? I'm leaving the best place I've ever been. I'm leaving you. I might not get to come back next year because my parents can't afford it. The only way I could come back was if my mom was to be the cook again. And then again even if I do come back you're not gonna be here. The only reason you were here was because you needed an attitude adjustment and that's obviously been resolved,"

"Hey," Shane cut her off, "Don't worry we're going to see each other. The second Connect 3's tour is back on the first place we're going is your city. And don't worry about next year, you're coming. Even if my Uncle Brown doesn't rehire your mom I'll personally make sure that you have a paid way here."

"Shane I couldn't let you do that."

He placed a finger to her lips. "You couldn't stop me."

She hugged him. "But you still won't be here. Who will I go canoeing with?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be here next year."

A big smile formed on her face. "Really?"

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers. "Really really. And if for some crazy reason the band refused to let me come back, which they won't do, I'll just become the ass I was at the beginning of camp and they'll be forced to send me back." He grinned and her smile matched his.

"You're pretty amazing Shane Gray has anyone ever told you that?"

He laughed. "Actually I used to tell myself that everyday but a certain someone brought me back down to earth and made me realize that as much as I'd like it to, the world does not revolve around me." He dramatically sighed which caused Mitchie to giggle.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie glanced over at her mother with a sorrowful look pleading for five more minutes. Her mother gave her a stern look silently saying 'five minutes that's it.'

Mitchie handed Shane a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked as he began to open it.

"No, not yet!" Shane jumped.

"Um ok."

"Please just read it after we've left."

Shane laughed. "Alright I'll do it your way."

"Anyway my cell number is in there along with my email, and address so keep in touch ok?"

"Will do. Here, this has my cell number too and email but not actual address."

"Is Shane Gray afraid that I'm gonna go stalk him?" Mitchie teased.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's everyone else so keep that phone number hidden."

Mitchie laughed. "I will do my best to protect you from the screaming fans that live near me."

"Hey, you better be thankful that I gave you my special cell number."

"Special number?"

"Only the members of Connect 3, my parents, and now you have that number."

"Wow I feel special."

"You should, you're very special to me." Shane smiled down at her.

"You know if someone had told me that we would've gotten this close I would've called them insane, especially after the kitchen incident."

"Kitchen incident?"

"Oh yeah I never told you, when you came in complaining about food allergies, that was me covered in flour."

His face turned slightly pink. "Oh my God, that was you? I was such an ass, I'm surprised you gave me a chance after that."

She giggled. "Is the Shane Gray embarrassed?"

"No," he said but the color in his face contradicted his words.

"Well, I'm glad I gave you a chance. And I'm glad that you forgave me for my stupidity and lying."

"Mitchie, you don't need to try to be someone you're not. You're perfect the way you are. Believe it, after all this is coming from Shane Gray."

"And his cockiness is back ladies and gentlemen."

"Hey, it's like I said before, being a jerk is part of the rockstar image."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around him. "I'm really gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Mitch. I'm coming to visit you the first chance I get." Shane said while his fingers were playing with her hair as they embraced.

"Mitchie!"

"Coming Mom!" Mitchie looked at Shane sadly. "I guess I have to go now."

Shane picked her bag up from the ground handing it to her. "I'll call you when I find out when we'll be in your city."

"Thanks. Hey can we get a picture together before I leave?"

"Sure." Mitchie grabbed her camera out of her bag and held it out in front of them. She took the camera and glanced at the picture and smiled.

Shane pulled out his phone. "Before you go, let me get one of us on my phone." Mitchie smiled, inwardly pleased. They squeezed together before seeing a flash go off.

"Well I guess this is it," Mitchie said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, no crying. I'll see you soon," Shane said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

They broke out of their embrace. "Sorry for wetting your shirt." Mitchie giggled. "I'll see you soon." With that she began walking away from him and to her mom's van. She turned around once before stepping into the vehicle. The van pulled out of the driveway as Mitchie waved to Shane until he was out of sight.

Shane waved back with tears in his eyes. "Bye Mitchie," he whispered. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He glanced down and noticed the note that she had given to him moments before.

_Dear Shane,_

_So, I'm giving this to you after I leave because I really have no idea how you're going to react to this. The truth is I really like you, as in more than friends, I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. Even if I was your special girl you told me before you found her/ me that you shared the same taste in music but yeah I'm getting off topic. I was really fighting with myself on whether or not I should tell you this because I don't want to seem like every other screaming girl fan because I'm not. I don't like you because you're Shane Gray. I like you because well if I was to list all of the reasons I would need more paper and not to mention humiliate myself so I'm not going to do that. But anyway that's all I wanted to tell you. But thank you so much for the best summer ever! I'm gonna miss you more than anything! _

_Cell#(373)- 555-8475_

_Home#(373)-555-3484_

_Address: 8473 Maple Street Trenton, NJ_

_AIM: ThIsIsMe02_

_Love always,_

_Mitchie Torres_

Closing the letter Shane looked down. 'Damn I should've kissed her.'

**A/N: Ok so should I leave it here or keep going? I have ideas to keep going but if you guys like it here I'll just keep it as is. Obviously the phone numbers, address, and email are completely made up. So like the rest of you I loved Camp Rock! The Jonas Brother's are having a concert on my birthday (and Joe Jonas's birthday yay same day) and I'm trying really hard to convince my parents to let me go. Wish me luck. Anyway enough from me. Review please! I love feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow I was excited when I saw 30 reviews

AN: Wow I was excited when I saw 31 reviews! Thank you all so much for your reviews they make me smile! Thank you to **PlzBeMineAt705, Anglefacedcutie, I am Brooklyn, lala (anon.), ssncarmen, oddball15, mamaXunicorn, Reaper Scythe, missindy08, tvchick81, nrisley19892007, dancerPat, PeaceLoveJonas7894, ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, CZG (anon.), XO Miz Blond OX, Just-Joy-4evea, cflat, jbluva4evaaneva, QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18, Angie-ange, pink princess 16, Stopthissongimsingin, lazydigitalbooklet, IaMoBsEsSeDwItHnArNiA, katie (anon.), brucas224, im to lazy to write i story, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever, Animefreakkagome, and sarah-disneystar. **All of you are the reason why this chapter is up so quick.

After arriving home Mitchie trudged up to her bedroom and threw her bags onto her bed. She glanced at a poster of Connect 3 and sighed. Looking into the eyes of Shane on the poster all the memories of Camp Rock came flooding back to her. She was awoken from her daze when her cell began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie! Oh my God, how was Camp Rock? I want to hear everything, don't leave anything out!"

"Hey Sierra, how did you know I was home already?"

"I saw your Mom's van pull up. Now enough of that spill!"

A smile grew on Mitchie's face. "Camp Rock was amazing! Hey why don't you come over and I can tell you all about it and show you some pictures from it?"

"Sounds great! See you in a few!"

**On the Connect 3 bus**

"Dude cheer up I never thought you'd be this unhappy leaving the camp you didn't want to go to in the first place."

"Well I didn't really expect to fall for someone. And if I had only known that she liked me too."

"Shane, you know with a life like this, it's one or the other: the girl or the band."

"I know. Damn, why did Uncle Brown have to disqualify her from Final Jam? If he hadn't she would've won, and then in turn, be spending time with me recording that song."

"So what's stopping you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's stopping you from recording that song with her? Just because she didn't win doesn't mean that you can't record the song."

"What if the label has a problem with it? You know how picky they are."

"They can't say no until they hear it."

**With Mitchie**

"Why would you lie about yourself?" Sierra asked. Mitchie had just told her about how the entire camp found out about her lies because of Tess.

"I know it sounds so stupid now, but at the time I guess I just wanted to see what it felt like to be popular. I felt so terrible after seeing the look on Shane's face. He looked like someone had just slapped him across the face."

"I still can't believe you met Shane Gray and actually became friends with him."

"I know it is pretty crazy."

"Just think what everyone at school is going to think!"

Mitchie's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Just think when everyone at school finds out that you and Shane Gray are friends, wow think of how popular we're going to be!" Sierra looked up excitedly.

"Sierra, NO!"

"What's wrong?" Sierra looked confused.

"No one would believe me. And even if they did everything would turn into a disaster. I can't use Shane as a ticket into instant popularity. He would be so disappointed in me. He would feel as if I'm using him just like everyone else does."

"Oh I'm sorry Mitchie. I understand I guess I just got carried away."

"Wanting to be popular does that to you, I learned the hard way." Mitchie's cell phone began to ring. Sierra ran over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie?" the voice asked confused. "Is that you? It's Shane."

Sierra gaped. She handed the phone to Mitchie.

"Who is it?" Mitchie asked confused.

"OH MY GOD I JUST TALKED TO SHANE GRAY!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs.

On the other end of the line Shane had to hold the phone away from his ear with a look of confusion on his face.

Mitchie just smiled at Sierra and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Who the hell was that?"

"I miss you too Shane," Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Fine, I miss you Mitchie. Now, who the hell was that?"

Mitchie giggled. "My best friend Sierra."

"Now may I ask why the hell she's picking up your cell phone? There was a reason why I didn't want to call your house phone."

"What do you think my dad's going to interrogate you or something?"

"No, I just uh…"

"Wow, Shane Gray speechless. Is the world coming to an end?"

"Ha Ha, funny," Shane said sarcastically.

"So what did you call me to talk about?"

"What a guy can't call his special girl because he misses her?"

Mitchie blushed at the comment thankful that he couldn't see her. "I guess he can." She smiled.

"How long have you been home for?"

She glanced at a clock on her bedside table. "Eh, about three hours."

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Shane said quickly. "So I uh, got your note."

Mitchie's face immediately reddened at the mention of her note. "Oh um, well that's good I guess," she stuttered.

Shane inwardly laughed at her nervousness. "I liked it."

'What is that supposed to mean?' she thought. "Yeah?" she questioned.

"I really wish you would've told me sooner though."

She felt her breath hitching in her throat. "Why is that?"

"So I could've told you that a certain jerky rockstar feels the same way."

"Nate likes me?" she joked.

"What?" he almost shouted. "No, no, the OTHER jerky rockstar."

"Jason?"

"Mitchie, you know exactly who I'm talking about here. Since when are Nate and Jason considered jerky?"

"They're not," she giggled. "I thought it would be fun to string you along and confuse you Mr. Rockstar."

"Ha Ha. If we were still at camp I would push you into the lake right now. In fact next time I see you, into some water you go, even if I have to dump it on you myself."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Mitchie said sarcastically. "Besides by the time you see me again I'm sure it will be wiped clear from your mind."

"I wouldn't count on that," Shane said as he looked out the bus window. They had just passed the 'Welcome to New Jersey' sign.

**A/N: I know I talk too much. But yeah here's the second chapter. I know it's not too exciting yet but give it time. I have a new poll on my profile let me know what you think. Review please they make me smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: All of you reviewers have no idea just how much I love you guys

AN: All of you reviewers have no idea just how much I love you guys! Wow 67 reviews for only two chapters. I'm shocked considering this is my first full-length story. I usually only do one-shots. So I'm really going to try to update as quickly as possible for you guys.

Mitchie was sitting in her backyard reading a magazine and drinking a can of Pepsi savoring the last few days of summer vacation. She then heard her cell phone go off. Without checking whom it was Mitchie picked it up hoping it was Shane.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hey Caitlyn."

"So, are you missing Camp Rock as much as I am?"

"Probably a whole lot more. I miss Shane."

"Wow, I feel so loved."

Mitchie laughed. "You know what I mean."

"So when does school start for you?"

"Two days."

"That sucks we have like two weeks. So are you going to tell people about you and Shane?"

"What about me and Shane? It's not like we're together or anything. But, no I'm not even going to tell people that I met him."

"Why not?"

"For one they wouldn't believe me. And for another reason I want people to like me for me, not because I'm friends with Shane Gray."

"It's good to know you learned your lesson."

"Yes I did. So, I'm already counting the days until Camp Rock starts next year."

Caitlyn laughed. "Me too, isn't it sad and pathetic?"

"At least Tess is making someone else's life miserable besides ours."

Mitchie heard someone calling her through a window.

"Caitlyn I gotta go. My someone's calling me."

"Alright I'll talk to you soon or text."

"Ok, bye Caitlyn." Mitchie flipped her phone shut and returned her attention to her magazine. What she didn't notice was the person creeping behind the house near to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream erupted from Mitchie after feeling the shock of the cold water being hosed on to her. She jumped out of the pink lawn chair she had previously been sitting in. She turned around to see the Shane Gray holding a garden hose not pausing for moment to squirt her with it. She blinked not believing her eyes.

"SHANE!" she screamed and ran over to him, forgetting about the water that continued to soak her. He dropped the hose that continued to run, and caught her when she ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I told you I wouldn't forget to soak you," was the first thing Shane said to her. Mitchie broke away from Shane with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"What?" Shane asked. Mitchie just shook her head at him. She slowly bent down to grasp the hose. Shane quickly realized what she was up to. "Mitchie, no." She picked it up and aimed for his face first. His black hair quickly became soaked and matted down, stuck to his face. He ducked coughing slightly. He began to run away from her.

"What's this? Shane Gray running away?" Mitchie shouted over to him.

"Hey, I've had a lot of practice. Let's not forget the screaming girls I put up with," he shouted back. Despite his running he was soaked from head to toe, but that didn't stop Mitchie from continuing to drench him with water.

Inside the house Connie Torres heard a loud commotion coming from the backyard. She looked outside to see Mitchie chasing around some boy with a water hose. Wait, was that boy Shane Gray?"

"Do you give up yet?" Mitchie asked him aiming the hose away from him, but not dropping it.

"Shane Gray doesn't give up!"

"There's a first time for everything," Mitchie said back. She aimed the hose back at his face. "Say it! Say you give up and that Mitchie Torres is better than Shane Gray!"

Shane attempted to avoid the water. "Why would I say something like that? We all know that I, Shane Gray am amazing," Shane joked.

"Oh I forgot I was having a water fight with Mr. Ego here." She turned the water pressure up higher and splashed him in the face once again. "Say it!"

"No!"

They continued to have this argument until Connie Torres came outside with towels in hand. "What's going on out here?"

Mitchie dropped the hose. Both her and Shane spun around like they had been caught doing something wrong. "Oh hi mom, well Shane just came over a-and," she stuttered. Mitchie's eyes widened. Reality had just set in that Shane was actually at her house. She once again looked over at him, but this time she noticed just how wet he really was. His hair was dripping down his face and almost into his eyes. His shirt clung to his chest and arms showing off the muscles underneath.

"I see, well here's some towels kids. Dry off now, what gave you the idea to soak each other?"

"I don't know what gave us the idea, Shane?" Mitchie looked at Shane pointedly.

Shane looked at her sheepishly. "You know what," he said and winked.

Connie handed the towels over to Mitchie and Shane. "Thanks Mom," Mitchie said.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres."

"Call me Connie. Now I'll be in the house if you guys need me." Connie turned around and went back inside.

Both Mitchie and Shane wrapped their towels around their bodies, Mitchie's towel pink, and Shane's towel blue. Mitchie gazed into Shane's eyes, as did Shane Mitchie.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing here?"

Jokingly Shane said, "What do you not want me here? I'll just go home." Shane handed her the towel and began to get up until Mitchie pulled him back down.

"No! Stay here!"

Shane laughed. "Where is the rest of Connect 3?" Mitchie asked.

"They're somewhere in the city."

"Why didn't you have them come here?"

"Yeah, like I want them here bothering me when I'm here with you."

Mitchie laughed. "Call them. You're all staying for dinner. You can stay for dinner right?"

Shane smiled. "Yep, I'm here for the next week."

"Really?" Mitchie jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Dinnertime soon came and the members of Connect 3, Mitchie, and her family were seated around the table.

"So Shane what brings you to Trenton? Do you have a concert?" Mitchie's dad inquired. Shane's face reddened slightly.

"Yeah you never told me why you came here," Mitchie said.

"Oh that's easy. Loverboy missed you," Jason said completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Shane.

AN: Ok so I know the first part was a little repetitive, but I needed a way to work into the chapter. I've had the main plot of this chapter in my head for awhile but was having a hard time coming up with the beginning. All I can say is lucky Mitchie, seeing Shane (Joe) in a wet T-shirt haha. Anyway I love those of you who review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again to all of you for your continued support and reviews! I'm very surprised with the success of this story in all honesty, but I'm glad you all like it. I'll try to update as quickly as possible, but sometimes my stupid job prevents me from doing so. This chapter picks up right after chapter 3. Anyway on with chapter 4.**

_Previously:_

"_So Shane what brings you to Trenton? Do you have a concert?" Mitchie's dad inquired. Shane's face reddened slightly. _

"_Yeah you never told me why you came here," Mitchie said. _

"_Oh that's easy. Loverboy missed you," Jason said completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Shane._

Mitchie blushed then looked up at Shane. "You came here just because you wanted to see me?"

"Uh, well-." Before Shane got the chance to finish Jason cut in.

"Please, missing you is an understatement. He wouldn't stop moaning and groaning about how he missed you. He kept saying missed your 'amazing voice'," Jason said using air quotes. Nate put his head in his hands. Jason continued, "And not to mention how many times he told us about how pretty you-."

"Jason that's enough!" Shane said darkly. The entire dinner table with the exception of Shane chuckled at Jason's antics. Shane's face was a deep shade of red and he refused to look up from his plate. This didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie, and she giggled at him, despite the fact that she was just as red as he was. After the mild laughter died down the table went silent.

Shane was thankful when dinner was finally over. Mitchie came up to him with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked still annoyed.

She kept smiling. "Nothing. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do with them?" Shane said pointing at Nate and Jason. "If something doesn't occupy them, Jason will probably follow us, and I've had enough of him for one night."

Mitchie thought for a moment. She grinned. "I'll be right back." She went and found her parents. "Hey, um me and Shane want to go for a walk so will you entertain Jason for us?"

"Mitchie these are your guests. And, just how do you expect us to entertain them?"

"Daddy, you own a hardware store. Talk to Jason about building bird houses." Her father gave her a look of confusion. "Please?"

"Fine, but what about the other boy?"

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Mitchie walked away from her parents and up to Nate, while Shane followed. "Hey Nate."

"Hey Mitchie."

"So Shane and I are going for a walk. So if you want to entertain yourself, here's Caitlyn's number," Mitchie said winking.

Shane and Mitchie exited her house and began their walk down her street.

"So," Mitchie started.

"So..," Shane mimicked.

Mitchie giggled. "The dinner conversation was pretty interesting."

Shane blushed. He attempted to hide it. "Yeah, well."

"Wow, speechless again?"

"Hey if you keep making fun of me I'm going to have to soak you again."

"Oh, I think you know better. Besides it was obvious that I won that war."

Shane stood in front of her. "Where did you get that idea from? Everyone knows I won."

They began walking forward again down the deserted street. "Hmm who's everyone? I was the only one there and I say I won! Besides you were wetter than I was."

Rather than responding, Shane grabbed Mitchie from behind and began tickling her.

"Ahh, Oh my god Shane stop!" Mitchie said squealing.

"Say that I won."

Mitchie continued to laugh and squirm in Shane's arms. "Never!"

"Say it!" he demanded.

He had found her weak spot and Mitchie caved. "Alright you won the water fight." Shane released her. "Not really though," she added under her breath.

"What was that?" Shane inquired.

"Nothing!" Mitchie smiled up innocently at him.

"I really shouldn't buy that face, but I'll let it slide this time."

They continued to walk until they made it to a small park at the end of her street. They took a seat near the edge of a small pond. "Were all those things Jason said true?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," Shane stuttered. He never had been very comfortable talking about his feelings.

"I mean you told me that you kinda liked me over the phone, but I don't know it's like it didn't seem real until tonight. Do you know what I mean?"

Shane smiled and reached for her hand and her heart swelled. "Yeah," he stated simply.

Both Shane and Mitchie sat in silence as they watched the sun set. Mitchie looked off into the distance mesmerized. As the light faded Shane looked down at Mitchie lovingly as the wind softly blew through his hair. Mitchie felt his eyes on her, causing her to look at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you know why, thanks to Jason," he muttered the last part.

Mitchie giggled slightly. A silence came over the pair. Slowly they started to lean in. They space between them became closer and closer until…

"Hey Mitchie! OH MY GOD, SHANE GRAY!" They pair quickly jumped apart. Mitchie felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked at her best friend, Sierra, who at the moment had the worst possible timing. Shane was beyond annoyed. He was so close to kissing Mitchie Torres and this girl just screwed everything up!

'Damn it, go trip and fall in the pond,' he thought.

**AN: Ok so how many of you hate me for making Sierra interrupt the kiss? Don't worry I'd probably hate myself too. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than others. Once again I'm loving all of your reviews! You guys make me smile and some of them are so sweet and funny! Don't worry they'll get together soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so it's official, most of you want Sierra dead haha. Once again, thanks for all of my wonderful reviews!**

"_Hey Mitchie! OH MY GOD, SHANE GRAY!" They pair quickly jumped apart. Mitchie felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked at her best friend, Sierra, who at the moment had the worst possible timing. Shane was beyond annoyed. He was so close to kissing Mitchie Torres and this girl just screwed everything up! _

'_Damn it, go trip and fall in the pond,' he thought._

"Um, hey Sierra what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked while playing with her hair, a nervous habit she developed years ago.

"Why are you starting up a conversation with her? Make her go away," Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

Mitchie gave Shane a stern look. Shane inwardly groaned and laid down staring at the sky while Mitchie and Sierra carried on a conversation.

Completely oblivious to Shane's looks, Sierra carried on. "Well, I was bored and needed something to do so I was headed to your house but then I saw you here."

"Yep, here I am," Mitchie said not really knowing what else to say.

"So what are you guys doing?"

Shane sat up. "Well, we went for a walk and were enjoying a peaceful sunset among other things until _someone_ felt the need to- umph," Shane felt Mitchie elbow him in the ribs. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You know what." Changing the subject Mitchie said, "So Sierra this is Shane." Shane was pleased that she introduced him as Shane and not Shane Gray. "Shane this is Sierra," she continued.

"Hi nice to meet you," Shane said still irritably while extending his arm.

Sierra shook his hand letting out an "EEEP" when they touched. "I know who you are."

That statement started to bring back Shane's 'rockstar' attitude. "Of course you do," Shane said rolling his eyes. Mitchie remembered this side of Shane and she didn't like it.

"Um, Shane can I talk to you for a minute?" Mitchie said grabbing his wrist dragging him away from Sierra.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Be nice to her! She's just star struck!"

"I am being nice!"

"No, you're not! You're being the Shane you were at the beginning of Camp Rock!"

"Sorry, I can't help it! You know I hate people who fawn all over me!"

"Then why did you decide to become a popstar?"

"I don't know ok?"

"What happened to the Shane I was sitting with before Sierra showed up? Where's that guy?"

"He disappeared and got pissed off when that girl showed up and interrupted everything!"

"Shane," Mitchie breathed. "Please be nice, give her chance." Shane just looked at her. "For me?"

"Fine, but only if you promise to make her leave soon."

"Shaaaane!"

"Do we have a deal? I'll be nice and you get rid of her?"

"Fine, but she's sticking around for a little bit."

Shane smiled and grabbed Mitchie's hand. They began walking back towards Sierra. Sierra noticed their intertwined fingers and the matching smiles on their faces. When they reached her Sierra asked, "So are you guys dating?"

"I, um, well, you see," Mitchie stuttered.

"I don't know, it's up to Mitchie," Shane said confidently looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked up at Shane. "What?" she whispered.

"Do you want to or I mean, will you go out with me?" Shane looked at Mitchie. Both of them were in their own little world forgetting about Sierra's presence.

Mitchie grinned. "You really want to date me? Plain, boring, loner Mitchie?"

"No," Shane said and her face dropped. "I want to date beautiful, funny, confident Mitchie."

Mitchie grinned and threw her arms around him.

"Is that a yes?"

Unable to form words, Mitchie nodded her head against his chest vigorously. They pulled apart and Shane noticed the silver chain around her neck. "You're wearing the locket."

She nodded. Sierra's attention was suddenly focused on the locket. "Aw, he got you a necklace? Let me see! You didn't show me that when I was at your house!"

Mitchie pulled the locket out from under the top of her shirt. The first thing Sierra noticed was the inscription on the front. "Is there anything inside?" Mitchie nodded and opened the locket once again revealing the picture of her and Shane in the canoe. Sierra awed. "You know you're different from the Shane people see on TV. They make it out like you're this bad boy, but really you're just a sap."

Mitchie laughed at her choice of words. "Oh Shane wasn't always a sap."

"Would you stop using that word? The words 'sap' and 'rockstar' don't fit together really well."

"Shane was just like the Shane on TV when we first met. Let's see when we first met, he came complaining to me about food allergies and then the second time he flipped on me when I heard him practicing."

"Hey! Everything was different after that!"

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Mitchie sighed. A silence fell over the trio.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Sierra asked.

"9:15 why?" Shane asked.

Both girls jumped up. "We gotta go!" Mitchie said pulling Shane up.

"I have to go too! I'll see you soon! Tomorrow's the last day of summer!"

Shane stood up with Mitchie. "Was there a certain time you were supposed to be home?"

"Yeah like 9."

"Well, we're only fifteen minutes late."

"Only fifteen minutes late? My parents are going to kill me! I'm never late!"

"Calm down! You'll be home soon enough."

"Let's go!" Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and they began running back to her house.

Ten minutes later they reached their destination. "Where have you been?" her mom asked.

"Sorry Sierra showed up and we just lost track of time. Did Daddy notice?" Mitchie asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She prayed her father hadn't noticed.

"You're lucky he didn't. He's been busy with Jason. Apparently this week they're going to build a birdhouse together." Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief, as did Shane.

"Shane it's getting late, where are you and the boys staying?"

"Holiday Inn, like five minutes from here."

"Alright, I'll go get the other two boys you guys can come back tomorrow."

"Ok." Connie went back in the house leaving Shane and Mitchie alone.

"It looks like your mom is kicking me out." Shane said grinning.

"Well, just for tonight. You better be back early tomorrow though!"

Shane smiled and began to lean in. Just as their lips were about to touch the door opened. "Hi guys!" Jason shouted upbeat.

Shane groaned. "Go away!" Shane said darkly.

"Sorry, no can do. Time to go to the hotel and go to sleep!" Shane had never wanted to hit Jason more than he did now at this particular moment, not even at dinner.

Nate made his way out the door with Jason. They both got on the bus. Jason stuck his head out the door. "Shane are you coming?"

"In a minute!" Shane looked at Mitchie.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," she said.

"Just for tonight, I'll be back tomorrow." Without any hesitation Shane bent down and caught Mitchie's lips in a sweet loving kiss. He pulled back only to see Jason's head sticking out the bus again. "Aww!" he called.

Shane glared at Jason. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered to Mitchie.

"Bye," she whispered back. "Oh by the way," she started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill Jason tonight."

**AN: Finally they kissed! So I've decided that my two favorite characters to write are both Jason and Sierra. Anyway please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to post this chapter. I'll try to make the next update quicker! I really love all of the support I've gotten from this story. Also if you want to check out my other Camp Rock fanfic "The Greatest Story Ever Told" it would be much appreciated.**

Mitchie awoke the next morning around 9:30. Sensing the emptiness in her stomach she headed downstairs to breakfast that her mother always had waiting for her. As she entered the kitchen her eyes were slightly squinted due to the bright light of the sun.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

'Oh my god that sounded like-,' "SHANE?" Mitchie eyes widened. She was mortified. Not having looked at herself before she came downstairs she could only imagine what she looked like. "W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Your mom called us last night when we got back to the hotel and invited us for breakfast this morning." Shane grinned at the look on Mitchie's face.

Mitchie saw her reflection in the window of her microwave. 'Oh my god I look terrible!' Her hair was all over the place to put it lightly. Having forgotten to take her makeup off the night before, it was smeared below her eyes. It was then that Mitchie realized she hadn't worn a bra to bed the night before. Her faced reddened worse than it already had. Mitchie turned around and bolted to her room. She bumped into her mom on the way.

"Why didn't you warn me that they were coming here this morning?

"Well, you heard me when I told them they could come back today."

"Well, I thought you meant afternoon not now!" Mitchie cried.

Connie enveloped Mitchie in a hug. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm going to take a shower," Mitchie said obviously annoyed.

Connie walked in the kitchen to see the boys still eating their pancakes. "Do you boys want anymore pancakes?"

"No thanks," Both Jason and Nate responded.

"Your cooking is amazing Mrs. Torres," Shane said.

Nate and Jason just gave him a skeptical look. "Wow someone's trying to suck up. Don't believe a word he says," Nate said. Shane glared at him.

Connie laughed. "Don't worry it's not me he needs to suck up too, that would be Mitchie's father."

The boys laughed with the exception of Shane. NOTHING scared Shane Gray, well except for his girlfriend's father.

"Well, I'm going to find Mr. T and get started on my birdhouse!" Jason said excitedly.

Nate got up from the table taking his and Jason's dishes to the sink. "I guess I'm just gonna…"

"-go call Caitlyn," Shane finished for him. Nate blushed. Shane thought it was nice to see someone else go red besides him and Mitchie.

It was then that Mitchie came bounding into the kitchen, this time looking much more presentable. Her hair was straight as usual and she had light makeup on. She was dressed casually in a nice jean skirt that ended about two inches above the knee, and a simple light green shirt. She sat at the table across from Shane and grabbed herself some pancakes. "Good morning," she said to Shane. She had been debating whether or not to go up and kiss him good morning. She was new to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Truth be told, Mitchie had never had a boyfriend before, yes Shane was her first and she was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do.

"Good morning," Shane replied. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and blushed.

Mitchie was nervous eating in front of Shane. She knew it was weird, but she couldn't help it. She just knew that because she was trying to eat without making a mess, it was bound to happen. She wasn't wrong. She picked up a piece of her pancake with her fork and as she brought it up to her mouth it fell off of her fork, landing on the ground. Her face reddened immediately and before he could stop it Shane laughed. Rather than making a big deal out of it Mitchie simply said, "I was right with what I said at camp."

Shane stopped laughing, but the smirk didn't leave his face. "What do you mean?"

"When I said you were a jerk, I was right."

Shane gaped at her. Jokingly he said, "I don't have to take this, I am _Shane Gray _for god's sakes" He started to get up. "You know I'm just going to find someone who appreciates me." He felt her arms snake around him from behind.

She nuzzled her face into his back and sighed. "You know I don't mean it."

Shane turned around in her arms. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know let's go for a walk, but this time the other way. And if we see your friend, we're going to run and hide so she doesn't see us."

"Be nice to Sierra!" Mitchie said while lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Hitting? Already? Did I get myself into an abusive relationship, because if so-."

Mitchie silenced him with a kiss. They pulled back and Mitchie looked him in the eyes. "Now seriously Shane, be nice to Sierra, she's the only friend I've ever really had."

"How can I be nice to her? She always happens to interrupt at the wrong time! She's like Jason!"

"Shane," Mitchie warned.

"Fine I'll be nice," Shane said.

"Good," Mitchie said cheerfully. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the house.

"Hold on a minute!" Shane stopped her. "I have to grab something." Shane disappeared inside her house for a moment only to come out in a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"This is my disguise."

"Your disguise?"

"Yeah, so we can go out without people pestering us."

"Do you honestly think that," she said pointing to his attire, "is going to keep people recognizing _the_ Shane Gray?"

"Shh, don't say my name, well at least not my full name."

"Um, ok." Mitchie was quiet.

"Are you second guessing dating me now that you see what we have to do to be together? Please say no, this is just the beginning."

"No," Mitchie said. "Just because you want it to be just us and not have crazy fans all over us doesn't make me want to end this. What you're doing is sweet really." Shane smiled. "I just don't understand how come you didn't do this last night?"

"First of all it was darker. And I also kind of forgot my stuff back at the hotel."

Mitchie giggled.

"So I'm liking the skirt," Shane said with a smirk.

"Good, I'm glad," Mitchie responded.

"Why didn't you wear it at camp?"

"What girl wears a skirt to camp?" Mitchie retorted.

"Tess Tyler."

Mitchie looked up at Shane knowing she had lost the argument. "Well, she, ugh I don't know. Did you hear she apologized to me for everything?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, even about telling everyone about my mom."

"Well I'm glad she told everyone." Mitchie looked up at Shane.

"Why?" Mitchie whispered. Any mention of her lie made Mitchie nervous, she wished she and everyone else would just forget the whole thing.

"It gave me a chance to get to know the real Mitchie Torres."

"You already knew the real Mitchie Torres. I really didn't act any different around you then than I do now."

"No, but then think how awkward things would be right now if you hadn't told me. I'd know that your mom doesn't work for Hottunes China now, having met her."

Mitchie sighed. "Shane I would've told you eventually."

Shane squeezed her hand. He could tell this conversation was beginning to stress her out. He noticed she had become quiet and her focus was on her feet. Shane stopped and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. "Hey, that's all in the past now. We can just forget about it, everyone's already forgiven you."

A small single tear slipped down her cheek. "How can we forget about it when everyone continues to bring it up all the time? It hurts Shane! I know I made a mistake and I'd take it back if I could!"

Shane wiped her tear away feeling incredibly guilty for making her cry. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. "I know you would Mitch. I promise when it's just us, I won't bring it up again."

Mitchie removed her head from his chest and gazed in his eyes. "Thank you."

Then in the middle of the street Shane leaned down and kissed Mitchie. An oncoming car was speeding towards them. They moved in the nick of time as the car swerved around them with a man hanging out the window yelling 'get a room' at them.

Both Mitchie and Shane blushed and burst into fits of laughter.

**AN: Yes I know I talk too much. The whole dropping the pancake on the floor, yeah that happened to me when I was out with my ex boyfriend and his family in public. Talk about embarrassing especially when he saw me do it and yelled "You slob," jokingly after I did it. Haha, anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter

A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter! I've had a crappy week, one of my friends has been ignoring me for no apparent reason. Once again I appreciate all of your continued support. I love you guys! I really have no idea how long this story is going to play out, but we'll see. It's still got awhile at least. But anyway on with the story.

The alarm clock blared in Mitchie's ears the next morning. She slammed her fist against it to silence it and rolled over while groaning.

"Wake up Mitchie! Happy first day of school!" Connie walked into Mitchie's room all chipper.

Mitchie glared at her mother.

"Come on sweetie, it's your last first day of school!"

Mitchie rolled the blankets down and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and found herself something to wear, then headed to the shower. About a half-hour later she came bouncing down the stairs dressed in a white cami with a baby blue top over it. She was also wearing a pair of denim capris.

"Good morning mom." Mitchie felt her cell vibrate and quickly pulled it out knowing who the text came from.

_Have a great first day of school! _

_I'll see you after. I miss you!_

_Shane_

Mitchie smiled. Connie looked over at her daughter who had a look of complete contentment on her face. She watched as Mitchie texted Shane back. "You better not get that thing taken away at school today."

Mitchie grinned sheepishly. "I won't," she responded. Connie looked at her skeptically.

Fifteen minutes later Mitchie was already to go. Connie grabbed her keys as she and Mitchie headed for the car. "Do you have everything you need?"

Mitchie laughed. "Mom, it's the first day of school. What could I possibly need? I have a pen and a notebook to write down supplies and other random notes."

They pulled up at the school. "Have a great day honey!" Mitchie waved back at her mom. She headed in the school where she met up with Sierra.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Mitchie was confused.

"Shane."

Mitchie laughed. "He's at the hotel, I'll see him after school. Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"No I was headed to the office when I saw you."

"Alright let's go." Sierra and Mitchie got their schedules and noticed that they had most of their classes together.

"Where's your locker?" asked Mitchie.

"Um 384 you?"

"383 wow they actually put us next to each other for once!" Mitchie went up to her locker and began decorating it. She placed a picture of her and Sierra, her and Caitlyn, and lastly one of her and Shane. In the picture he was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her stomach with his head on her shoulder, both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Aw, you have to put a picture of your boyfriend in there?" Sierra teased.

Mitchie blushed. "Yes, I'm going to miss him when he goes home." Just as Mitchie and Sierra were talking the Tess Tyler of their school walked up, Shaina. Shaina had wavy blonde hair that ended about half way down her back. She had the deepest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, most people believed they were contacts, but no one could be sure.

Shaina saw the pictures hanging in Mitchie's locker, including the one of her and Shane. Looking at it she took the picture off of the locker door. "Who photoshopped this for you?"

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear Mitchie stuttered, "Uh, well, um-,"

"It's not like this is real. Like Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3 would want to be seen with you! This is kinda cute." In a baby voice Shaina said, "Little Mitchie Torres has a cute twelve year old crush on Shane Gray isn't that so adorable?"

"Shaina stop it!" Mitchie demanded.

"You know this is really sad and pathetic. You were supposed to outgrow celebrity crushes when you experienced puberty. Oh wait, have you not yet? Oh wait yes you have, like anyone could forget the huge blood stain you had on the back of your pants last year."

Mitchie's face reddened with both anger and embarrassment.

Holding up the picture Shaina shouted, "Look everybody! Mitchie Torres has a crush on Shane Gray! She thinks she's going to marry him! Yeah see this picture?"

Almost the entire student body came crowding around to look at the picture, most of them snickered at it. They began to taunt her just as bad as Shaina. Eventually everyone began to scatter leaving Shaina, Sierra, and Mitchie still by Mitchie's locker. "You know I feel bad for the poor sucker who's face got covered up by Shane's, not because he was replaced, but because he was actually standing like that with you! Ha, it's probably your dad isn't it? I should've known no guy in his right mind wants to be seen with Mitchie Torres," said Shaina as she dropped the picture on the floor and strutted away. Mitchie picked up the picture off of the ground and held it to her chest. She sunk down against her locker and cried.

Sierra took Mitchie's hand and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

Mitchie gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Together Sierra and Mitchie walked to homeroom.

It was now lunchtime and Mitchie was constantly being made fun of over the photo. By second period she had begun tuning it out, but it still hurt. Mitchie sat at the lunch table with Sierra. She felt her phone vibrate. Glancing to make sure that there weren't any teachers around she pulled it out.

_About 3 hours til I can see you._

_I miss you! How's your first day going?_

_Shane_

"Shane?"

Smiling Mitchie nodded. She then sighed and texted him back.

_I'm counting the minutes 163 left ;) _

_Yeah, today isn't going to great. _

_Getting made fun of, the usual, but I can't wait to see you at home!_

_Miss you too! xoxo Mitchie_

Eventually the end of the day finally came. The teasing hadn't stopped but Mitchie refused to cry or give in to it. After hearing the bell ring Mitchie walked out of her eighth period class and walked to her locker only to see someone else already standing there in a baseball cap and sunglasses. She squealed out of happiness and ran to him. He engulfed her in a hug, picked her up, and twirled her around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who was bothering you and why?"

"It's nothing."

"Mitchie," he warned.

"Fine, it was mostly Shaina, she saw a picture of us in my locker so she made up this big thing about me photoshopping your face onto someone else's and how you'd never want to be seen with me, and I don't know it really hurt, and it got me thinking-."

Shane cut her off. "Mitchie stop! I want to be seen with you. I really like you!" Mitchie smiled as he caressed her cheek. "In fact to prove to you that I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you here." He took off the hat and sunglasses. He bent down and captured her lips in a simple sweet kiss.

A chorus of gasps was heard amongst the student body. Shaina saw the couple kiss. She waltzed right up to them and cleared her throat. They broke apart only for Mitchie to look at the ground refusing to look her in the eyes. "Hi, I'm Shaina." She extended her arm to him flirtatiously.

"I'm Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend." Mitchie smiled at that word, boyfriend.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why would you want to date her?" she said with disgust.

"I think the question would be why wouldn't I?"

"Let's see she's weird, she's a loner and doesn't talk to anybody, she's clumsy, and just look at her she certainly isn't pretty!" She said pointing.

Shane lost his temper. "Don't you ever insult Mitchie ever again! Do you understand me?" Both Mitchie and Shaina were surprised at Shane's outburst. "She is beautiful, she's real she isn't fake like you! If I _ever _hear of you hurting Mitchie again, whether it be verbally or worse, you're gonna be sorry, because let's face it, I know people. Come on Mitch." Shane grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Is it sad that I miss Tess?" questioned Mitchie.

"Yes, but I know exactly how you feel."

Out of nowhere they heard someone shout, "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"

Shane's eyes were pleading. "Please tell me that's not-,"

"We're waiting Sierra!" Mitchie called back.

"Oh god no." Shane hung his head low and Mitchie playfully slapped him. "I know, I know be nice," he said.

**A/N: There's chapter 7. I know Shaina's a bitch but she's not going anywhere anytime soon. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated but for one I have been extremely busy and I've also been suffering some minor writers block, but I've been inspired for at least the next two chapters.**

Days had passed since the incident with Shaina. Today was the day that Shane and the rest of Connect 3 would be heading out back on tour. Both Shane and Mitchie had been dreading this day for awhile. Shane was packing up his things back at the hotel while Mitchie sat on his bed and watched, staring blankly at the floor. Shane glanced over at Mitchie and saw the pained look on her face. He walked over to her and kneeled before her. He placed a finger below her chin and lifted her eyes to his. He looked deeply into her eyes in which held unshed tears. Shane's heart broke. Not knowing quite what to say Shane just enveloped her in his arms. Mitchie buried her face in his chest. Unable to hide her tears any longer she sobbed into his chest. Shane threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Mitch," he whispered. "If it makes you feel any better I don't want to go anymore than you want me to." Shane then took Mitchie's face in his hands. "Hey, I'll be back, we have the concert on November 15, and then after that I'm coming back for your Christmas break."

"Shane, that's two months away! You have dozens of concerts in between that! What if you find someone else? What if you forget about me?" she said the last part quietly.

Shane heard every word she said. "If there's one thing that's _not_ going to happen, that's me finding someone else and forgetting you. The girls who come to those concerts are just mini Tess Tylers. You saw how well her advances worked. No one has a chance. It's you Mitchie, you're all I want."

Mitchie smiled widely. "You're amazing Shane Gray. Did you know that?"

"Actually yes I did." Shane grinned. Mitchie looked up at him and playfully slapped him. "Hey!" Shane laughed.

Mitchie shrugged. "You deserved it." Shane leaned down and captured Mitchie's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. He felt her smile into the kiss.

They pulled back and Shane sadly said, "I have to finish packing."

"I know," she whispered.

In time Shane had finished packing. "Mitch, it's time to go."

Mitchie just nodded in response. Shane threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Mitchie's hand. They arrived back at Mitchie's house to see the unmarked tour bus parked in front of Mitchie's house. Shane let go of Mitchie's hand for a moment to put his belongings on the bus. As Shane exited the bus he saw Mitchie's gaze focused on the ground. Shane walked over to where her, her family, and both Nate and Jason were.

"Boys say your good-byes, we need to get going," the bus driver said.

Jason jumped over to Mitchie. "Bye Mitchie! Don't worry about Shane I'll take care of loverboy for you!"

Mitchie giggled slightly. "Thanks Jason." She hugged him, then he got on the bus. Next came Nate.

"It's nice getting to know you. Thank you for giving us back the old Shane. The band wouldn't even be here anymore if it wasn't for you."

"No it wasn't me."

"Yes it was, you're the reason why Shane is no longer an ass. We all thank you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon, as it seems Shane is quite attached to you."

Mitchie laughed. "Just make sure he doesn't forget about me please?"

"I don't have to do that. There isn't a chance of that happening."

Mitchie hugged Nate. "Thank you."

"Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Nate."

Shane then walked up in front of Mitchie. "So I guess this is it," he stated.

"Yep," she said not making eye contact.

"Mitchie," he started. She kept looking at the ground struggling not to cry. "Mitchie please look at me." She looked up at him as a single tear began to fall from her eye.

Wiping her tear away Shane said, "Please don't cry, it hurts me when you cry and I know it's my fault."

"Shane come on we have to go!" called the bus driver.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Mitchie stated.

"No it's not, it's see you later." Shane then bent down and kissed Mitchie deeply. He poured everything into that kiss as did she. When they broke apart both seemed a little surprised. "Remember that," he whispered.

"I will, you do the same."

"SHANE!" The bus driver was getting impatient.

"I guess you better go."

"I'll see you later Mitch."

"Goodbye Shane."

"Hey, remember no good-byes."

"Ok, see you later Shane."

"Much better." Shane smiled and kissed her one last time before getting on the bus and driving away.

**A/N: So I'm not very proud of this chapter, I know it's kind of boring. I needed Shane to go home before I could move on to where I want to go with this. It's a little shorter too, I know but I'm going to try and update again tonight. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Once again thanks for all of the amazing reviews!**

"I'm not going!" Mitchie argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to! And besides I don't have a date." It had been a month since Shane and the rest of Connect 3 had left and resumed their tour.

"Is that what this is about? You won't go to homecoming because Shane isn't here?"

Mitchie just looked at the ground. "I miss him."

Sierra walked up to Mitchie and placed an arm around her shoulder. "I know you miss him, but you can't put your life on hold because he isn't here. It's your last homecoming! We graduate this year!" Sierra got a big smile on her face.

"What?" asked Mitchie.

"We'll find you the best dress, make you look absolutely stunning, and then send pictures to Shane and show him what he's missing."

Mitchie smiled. "Come on we're going shopping!" Sierra grabbed Mitchie's hand dragging her out of the house.

About ten minutes later they showed up at the Deb shop.

"Is there a specific color you're looking for?" asked Sierra.

Mitchie smiled and simply said, "Green."

"Shane's favorite color of course, I should've known."

Mitchie's cell phone began to ring looking at the caller id she already knew it was Shane. "Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey, what's new since two hours ago?" He had called her two hours earlier.

"Hmm, nothing except that Sierra and I are shopping for homecoming dresses."

"Really, have you found one yet?"

"No, any special requests?"

"Mitchie, you could walk in wearing a paper bag and you'd still be the prettiest one there."

Mitchie grinned. "Well, as nice as that sounds I think I'll steer clear of the paper bag dresses."

"I'm sorry I can't be there."

"I know, I miss you!"

"I miss you too! I wish I wasn't here! There's not even anything to look at- scenery wise I mean," he said quickly.

"Yeah you better say that," Mitchie giggled.

"Believe me Mitchie, a supermodel could walk in here right now and I wouldn't take a second glance at her, because she's not you."

Mitchie awed at him. She heard someone calling Shane.

"I've gotta go, Mitch," he said regrettably.

"I'll talk to you soon, you stupid cookie cutter popstar."

Shane laughed on the other end. "Bye Mitch."

"Bye Shane." She flipped her phone shut to find Sierra walking out of a dressing room in a short strapless, red dress. "Wow, Sierra you look great! You totally need to buy that."

"Do you really think it looks good?"

"Of course!"

"Okay." Sierra slipped back into the dressing room and Mitchie began browsing the racks. Then Mitchie saw a short green halter dress. She picked it up and quickly went to a dressing room to try it on. She walked out with it on and Sierra grinned.

"What?"

"Let's just say Shane's gonna be really sorry that he's not here for this."

"Is it that bad?" Mitchie had actually thought that it had looked nice.

"No, no! I mean it looks amazing!"

"Should I get it?"

"Yes!" Both Mitchie and Sierra paid for their dresses and exited the store.

One week later it was homecoming night. A couple hours earlier Sierra and Mitchie had arrived home from the homecoming football game, which of course they had won. Mitchie now, was doing her make up as Sierra did up her hair. As they finished getting ready Mitchie's cell phone rang.

"Hey!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Mitch, I don't have much time to talk, but I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of you and I hope you have an amazing time tonight."

"Aw, I will, but I'll miss you."

"Ok. Sorry Mitch got to go. See you soon."

"Bye Shane."

"Bye Mitch."

Sierra and Mitchie came bounding down the stairs.

"Stop right there!" Connie ordered.

"Um ok."

"I need pictures!" Connie snapped several pictures and then she, Mitchie, and Sierra headed to her car in which she drove them to the dance. They pulled up to the school's entrance. As the pair exited the car Connie said, "Be safe kids! Have fun!"

Mitchie and Sierra entered the building with smiles on their faces. As they waited in line Shaina walked up to them.

"Oh, look who doesn't have a date to the dance, that would be Mitchie Torres. I see your relationship with Shane lasted a long time," she said sarcastically.

"Me and Shane are still together, he's on tour right now."

"Keep telling yourself that princess, it's only a matter of time until he finds someone better than you, and lets face it, that won't be too hard." With that Shaina paid for her ticket and walked away.

Mitchie felt like she wanted to cry, but she refused to. "I will not let her ruin my night."

"Good, because you know she's not right anyway."

"But what if she is?" Mitchie asked while her voice shook.

They entered the gym where music was blaring. As the song ended the dj said, "And now this song goes out to a Mitchie Torres." The soft strumming of a guitar began.

_Hello beautiful_

_hows it going?_

_I hear its wonderful in New Jersey,_

_I've been missing you_

_its true_

Mitchie froze. She knew that voice. She turned around to see Shane Gray's eyes boring into hers. Shane walked from the stage over to Mitchie.

_tonight I'm gonna fly_

_yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_

_cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes_

Shane reached Mitchie laced their fingers together.

_Hello beautiful_

_its been a long time_

_since my phones rung_

_and you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_its true_

_tonight I'm gonna fly_

_yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes._

When the song ended Shane bent down and kissed Mitchie. Unknown to the pair Sierra snapped a picture at the two. When they broke apart Mitchie asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were across the country, I thought-," she was cut off by Shane's lips once again on hers.

When they broke apart Shane whispered, "I love you Mitchie Torres."

Her eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Shane grinned. "I love you Mitchie Torres."

Her smile matched his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed him in tight hug. "I love you too, Shane Gray."

A slow song came on and they began swaying to the music as Mitchie's head rested on Shane's chest. "You never answered my question," she whispered.

"What question?"

"What are doing here? Not that I'm not happy you're here, but I think you get what I'm saying."

"There wasn't a concert tonight so I grabbed the first flight I could to come and see you."

Mitchie snuggled into him more. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"No I'm not, the best boyfriend would able to see his girlfriend a whole lot more than he does now."

"But when he does see her, he never misses the important things, and no matter where he is, he's always there for her when she needs him, and he also writes amazing songs for her."

Shane smiled. "So you liked the song?"

"I loved it!" She giggled. "That'll show Shaina."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we walked in she was going on about how you probably dumped me and that's why I was dateless, blah, blah, blah."

Shane pulled away from Mitchie looking for Shaina. Mitchie grabbed his hand. "No Shane don't! I don't care what she said, none of it's true anyway. She doesn't matter. Tonight's been perfect, just the two of us."

In time the dance came to a close. Connie arrived to pick up the girls and was surprised when she saw Shane at Mitchie's side.

"Shane what are you doing here?"

"Being the perfect boyfriend," Mitchie responded for him. Shane just smiled at her.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight?" asked Connie asked as they rode in the car. Sierra was in the front seat and Shane and Mitchie cuddled in the back seat.

"No, I actually got to catch a flight back tonight."

"Really?" Mitchie asked sadly.

Shane just nodded. They pulled up at Sierra's house and dropped her off. "Call me later Mitchie!"

"I will!" Mitchie grinned.

Connie pulled into the garage of their house and went inside. However, Shane and Mitchie opted to stay outside.

"How are you getting to the airport?"

"I called a taxi."

She just nodded looking at the ground. She refused to let any tears fall in front of him.

"Mitch," Shane started, "It's just one more month, one more month. We can do it." Shane's fingers were interlaced with Mitchie's as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I know, it's the goodbye part that hurts the most."

The taxi pulled up to the front of the house. Both felt a pit in their stomachs, neither wanting to say goodbye.

"I guess this it," she whispered.

"Yeah, just for now, one more month, thirty days." Mitchie smiled slightly. Shane kissed her. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Shane, you have no idea!"

Parting Shane said, "I'll miss you Mitch."

"I know I'll miss you too." With that Shane stepped into the taxi. When the taxi pulled away Mitchie entered her home. As she shut the door she slid down against it and let the threatening tears fall.

**A/N: I know, sad place to end it, but it was mostly fluffy. I had to change California in the song to New Jersey, because obviously in this story Mitchie doesn't live in California. The song is "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers and it's my favorite. I'm putting the link for Mitchie's dress on my profile. Obviously it's black in the picture but pretend it's green. Oh and I have a new poll on my profile. I'll stop rambling now. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once again I am apologizing for the super late updates. I have been working like 40 hours a week but I have some down time this week so lets just hope. Yea it's my birthday on Friday! Happy Birthday to both me and Joe Jonas haha.**

Mitchie entered the school a few weeks later with a gloomy look on her face. Sierra took note of Mitchie's mood and gave her a friendly hug.

"Awe, it'll be ok Mitchie, he'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard sometimes," Mitchie whispered.

Mitchie and Sierra chatted by their lockers until the bell rang and they headed off towards homeroom. In homeroom their teacher Mr. Cross handed out a sheet of paper.

"Next Friday we will be hosting a talent show here in the auditorium. Anyone wishing to participate can sign up in the main office. If you don't wish to participate come and watch for only five dollars. All of your money goes into the budget for our upcoming winter ball next month."

"Hey Mitchie, are you going to sing?" Sierra inquired.

Before Mitchie got the chance to respond Shaina jumped in. "Are you kidding me? Mitchie? Sing? I don't want to see the day. I like my ears the way they are. They don't want to bleed from her terrible voice."

"Hey! Mitchie is a great singer!" Sierra defended.

"Yeah, so is a walrus," she said sarcastically. Mitchie was fuming, but didn't say anything.

"I don't need you getting up on that stage and ruining my performance by making everybody leave before I even get the chance to sing."

"The only way she's going to ruin your performance is by out-singing you!"

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll just see about that next Saturday," Shaina said and strutted away.

When she was far enough away Mitchie attacked Sierra.

"SIERRA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I-I was just defending you."

"Now by saying all of that you made it sound like I have to be in that stupid talent show that I want no part of."

"Why not Mitchie? Your singing is amazing!"

"I just don't want to ok?" Mitchie slammed her locker shut and walked out of the school building and headed home.

Sierra smiled noticing that she had left her cell phone behind. She went through her contacts landing on a certain number and dialed it.

After a couple rings someone picked up. "Hello?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Shane? Hi it's Sierra."

"How the hell did you get this number?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Calm down I'm using Mitchie's phone, she doesn't know I'm calling you."

"Then why are you calling me? And for that matter where the hell is Mitchie and why are you using her phone?"

"If you would stop talking for two seconds I could tell you. God you're so annoying what does Mitchie see in you? Other than the fact that you're hot, famous, amazing-," she was cut short.

"Stop! Now tell me whatever the hell it was that you needed to or I'm hanging up."

"Next Friday our school's having a talent show and Mitchie wants nothing to do with it."

"Why?"

"I don't know she just flipped on me out of no where."

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you that's all I wanted. You can always calm her down. I'm glad she found you."

"I'm glad I found her."

"Just don't hurt her or I'll kill you!"

"Along with Caitlyn, Barron, Lola, Sander, etc."

"Who?"

"No one. Anyway, I'm gonna call Mitch now."

"Alright give me fifteen minutes to get her phone back to her."

They hung up and Sierra headed over to Mitchie's house. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Torres.

"Hi Sierra! Mitchie's up in her bedroom," she said cheerfully. Sierra muttered a 'thank you' and walked into Mitchie's room where she saw Mitchie at her keyboard singing.

"Hey," she said quietly. "You um, forgot your phone."

Mitchie took her phone from Sierra. "Thank you."

She pointed to the keyboard. "What were you playing?"

"Oh um it's nothing really."

"Come on we're best friends tell me."

"It's just a song that's all."

"Is it about Shane?" she teased.

"No," Mitchie lied though the blush in her cheeks revealed the truth.

"Ha! I told you!"

At that point Mitchie's phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil," she said referring to Shane whose face appeared on the screen of her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey pretty girl." Mitchie grinned and blushed.

"I'm just gonna go," Sierra mouthed and exited the room.

"Hey pretty popstar."

"Hey for one it's rockstar and for two, rockstars aren't pretty."

Mitchie giggled. "Mine is," she answered.

Shane playfully rolled his eyes forgetting about the fact that she couldn't see him do it.

"Have you been working on any new songs?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Do I get to hear them when I come back I next week?"

"Maybe," she said again.

"Hey, you can play one for me at that talent show your school's having."

Mitchie froze. "How did you know about that?" she said with an edge to her voice.

"Well, um you see Sierra-," she cut him off.

"Sierra? Ugh! I can't believe it she went behind my back. I told her I didn't want to do it! And you!"

"What about me? What did I do?" Shane asked shocked. "All I did was listen to her talk."

"Exactly that! Any other time you walk away from her, ignore her, or you'd just hang up on her. Oh, but not now! Now you're buddies."

"Mitchie, she's concerned about you, which concerns me."

Mitchie just sighed.

"What's going on Mitch? Why don't you want to do the talent show? You're amazing you'll blow everyone away."

"That's just the thing, Shaina was insulting me once again today. Sierra pretty much signed me up for the thing when she told Shaina off."

"But why don't you want to sing?"

"Because, that's our thing."

"Our thing?"

"Music is one of the things we share together. It's part of my Camp Rock life. I like to keep my Camp Rock life separate from my home life."

"Pretty girl, Camp Rock life became part of your home life when I stepped into the picture. Your entire school knows we're together. They know we met at Camp Rock which is a music camp so they know you can sing. Like I said before with me around your Camp Rock life will always be a part of your home life, unless that's not what you want."

"No! That's what I want!" she said quickly. "You know you just helped me sort out my brain. Sorry I was being so stupid."

"Nah, you weren't being stupid."

"Thank you for lying," Mitchie said with playfulness in her voice.

"You're welcome," Shane laughed.

"I love you pretty popstar." Mitchie giggled.

"I give up. I love you too pretty girl. So am I going to be watching my favorite girl on stage singing next Friday night?"

Mitchie sighed. "Yeah you will."

Shane smiled. "Good."

"Five more days."

Shane responded saying, "Too long."

**A/N: Something about the way I wrote Mitchie bothered me this chapter. I can't figure out what it is. Anyway talent show next chapter. Review please ******


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's been forever! And by forever I mean 2 years :/  
**

It was two days before Shane would be arriving in New Jersey when Mitchie was helping her mom with dinner. Mitchie flipped on HotTunes.

"_Despite how secretive the boys of Connect 3 have been we now know the reason for Shane Gray's change in attitude."_

This caught Mitchie's attention. As she looked at the tv screen an image of Shane popped up, however he was not alone. A female was beside him, a female Mitchie did not know.

"_Her name is Rebecca Davis and she and according to our sources she and Gray have been inseparable." _

A plate fell from Mitchie's hand and smashed on the floor.

"Mitchie!" her mom scolded. However, Mitchie didn't hear her mother. Her attention was glued to the television screen. With each word the reporter said, Mitchie's heart broke a little bit more. Who was this girl? Why hadn't Shane told her about this girl? Shane was her boyfriend, right? Shane loved her, right? Everything had Mitchie had believed five minutes ago was out the window. Tears flooded to Mitchie's eyes. What was happening?

Mitchie ran to her room. She grabbed her phone. She needed to talk to Shane. She tried to convince herself not to jump to conclusions until she talked to him. That's what the press did right? They twisted things around. Mitchie needed to believe this. She dialed his number praying he'd answer the phone. Unfortunately the call went straight to voicemail.

"Hi this is Shane, leave your name and number and I'll get back to ya! Well, as long as you're not stalking me." Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the last part.

Mitchie's voice was shaky. "Shane, I um, I, please, just, uh, call me back. I really need you."

With every hour that passed, doubt seemed to fill her mind. As she turned out the light to go to sleep that night she gazed at the clock. 12:34 A.M. Was he with her?

When Mitchie awoke the first thing she did was check her phone. There was not one missed call or text from Shane. A tear fell from her eye. She couldn't remember a time when Shane didn't call her back within 2 hours. He didn't even say goodnight to her.

Not even bothering to care about her appearance she trudged downstairs and against her better judgment turned HotTunes on.

"_Once again Shane Gray was seen at Club 54 with Rebecca Davis. The pair were not seen exiting the club until 3A.M."_

Connie saw the pained and heartbroken look on Mitchie's face. "Baby," she started.

Mitchie fell into her mother's embrace and cried. "What did I do wrong? He told me he loved me. Was I not good enough?"

Connie's heart broke as she watched her daughter fall apart. "Honey, if you don't want to go to school today you don't have to."

Mitchie shook her head. Of all the days of course she would have a math exam today. And of course Mr. Anderson would be the teacher. He didn't allow make up exams unless you were literally in the hospital.

Mitchie didn't put any effort into her appearance and didn't care what she looked like as she walked into school that Friday morning. The first person to notice her was Sierra. She saw the dark circles, red eyes, and baggy clothing. Mitchie literally looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Mitch, I saw HotTunes," Sierra whispered.

Mitchie nodded her head. "I don't really want to talk about it right now Si."

Sierra nodded her head in understanding feeling horrible for her best friend.

As if Mitchie's day couldn't get any worse, Shaina strolled up to Mitchie at her locker.

"I don't know why you're so upset. I mean it's not like you didn't know this was coming." Shaina laughed. "Oh, you really thought it was real. You really thought that you the ONE for Shane Gray. Please I knew from day one that was the biggest joke I ever heard. The only thing he needed you for was to prove to his manager and the rest of Connect 3 that he was this new great guy. Yeah, and as soon as everyone bought into it, he found prettier. We all knew it was coming." She laughed again. "Except you apparently."

Mitchie's knees gave out and she fell to the floor below her locker and just cried. She didn't have the energy to fight with Shaina, especially when she knew she was right. She ignored the bell when it rang. Walking through the school the nurse saw Mitchie and took her back to her office. She asked Mitchie what was wrong and she lied. She told her she was had a bad stomach ache and was able to go home luckily with no punishment from Mr. Anderson.

As Mitchie made her way into her house she checked her phone. There was a new text. A text from Shane. A text from the one person she had no desire to speak to. However she checked it.

"Hey Mitch, what's wrong?"

She scoffed. As if he didn't know. What an asshole!

She simply wrote back. "You're an asshole. Leave me the hell alone and enjoy your wonderful life."

She threw her phone to the side and cried herself to sleep.

As Shane sit in the airport he received the message from Mitchie. His brow furrowed in confusion. What did he do wrong?

He texted her back, "Mitch, I'm sorry I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sure if you enlighten me I can make up for it "

Shane waited and waited for a reply and got none. He couldn't handle not knowing what was going on so he called her and he called her. Not once did Mitchie answer the phone. He left several voicemails on her phone.

"Hey, baby just tell me what's going on. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Hey it's Shane again. You're still not answering the phone."

"Dammit! Would you answer the fucking phone Mitchie? I'm not a mind reader!"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean that."

"Please Mitch, I love you."

The more Shane called the more pissed off Mitchie became. 'Leave me alone!' she thought to herself.

Nate looked at an exasperated Shane. "Dude, how'd you manage to mess it up already?"

Shane glared at Nate. "I don't fucking know!" He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I don't know," he whispered.

**A/N: It needed some drama. And bc I love you so much I've already started working on the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout Shane's entire flight to New Jersey he continued to wonder what he had done to piss Mitchie off, except she didn't sound as pissed as she did hurt. Shane furrowed his eyebrows. What did he do wrong?

Mitchie awoke that morning feeling horrible, and to make matters worse her mother reminded her that her school's talent show was to take place today. She was in no mood to perform in front of a bunch of people that were teasing her over her breakup with Shane, or to perform a song she had written for a certain jackass. She could kill both Shane and Sierra for getting her into this mess. She thought she could fake being sick, but that would just lead to being ridiculed even worse by Shaina.

Mitchie got herself ready and felt that she looked decent considering; at least she didn't look like she had just been run over by a truck like she had every other day this week. As she checked herself one last time she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal none other than Shane Gray. She moved to shut the door in his face, but he managed to push the door open to fit him through before she could close it.

Mitchie glared at Shane. He felt weak under her glare. "What the hell gives you the right to be here? Get out of my house!" Venom filled her voice.

Shane went to touch her arm, but she flinched away. "Mitch," he whispered. "Baby, please I don't even know what I did. Just tell me! I want to fix this!" Shane begged.

"There's nothing to fix. It's too broken." Mitchie had her arms crossed and she looked at the floor.

"Don't say that!"

"Don't say you don't know what you did! I know you're not that stupid!" Tears leaked from Mitchie's eyes.

"Baby," Shane whispered. He attempted to pull her to him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Don't touch me you, you," Mitchie couldn't finish her sentence as she fell against the wall to the floor. Sobs overtook her body. Shane went to comfort her. "Stay away from me!"

Connie heard shouts coming from her living room so she made her way out of the kitchen to see a completely broken Mitchie and a dumbfounded Shane. Connie gave Shane a disgusted look and said, "You better go now Shane."

"Wha?" Shane couldn't get the whole word out.

"Just go Shane."

As Shane walked out the door Connie wrapped her arms around her daughter as she cried into her mother.

Shane sat on Mitchie's porch and cried. If only he knew how he screwed everything up. If only he knew how to fix it.

A couple hours later Mitchie found herself in her school's auditorium for the talent show. Sierra spent every minute backstage with her until it was her turn to go on.

"And our text talent is our very own Mitchie Torres singing a song she's written herself!"

Mitchie's wobbly legs led her out onto the stage. She sat at the piano and attempted to block out everyone in the audience.

She played the first few notes of the song on the piano. When it came time to sing her voice came out soft and unsteady.

_The thing about love is I never saw it coming,_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise _

Mitchie's voice cracked at this line.

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering _

_Is this true? _

Mitchie's emotions came out after this line. She began to cry her heart out.

_I wanna hear it one more time_

As the tears began to overtake her body she looked out into the audience. Her eyes met a familiar pair of brown eyes, Shane Gray's.

"I'm sorry," she cried and ran off of the stage. She wasn't quite sure where she was running, but she had to get out of there.

Shane's heart broke more with every sob that came from Mitchie. When she made eye contact with him he saw the raw emotion and the pain in her eyes. It killed him to know that he did this to her. It hurt him even more to not know what he did. When Mitchie ran off the stage he took off to follow her. He walked the adjoining wall of the auditorium until he walked outside. There he saw Mitchie hunched over, sobs wracking her body.

Cautiously, Shane made his way over to her. He gently placed a hand on her back. Mitchie flinched but to his surprise she didn't run.

"Please," he begged. "What's bothering you?"

He put a hand on her back and began to gently rub it as he sat down next to her.

More tears fell from Mitchie's eyes. "God I wanna hate you so bad right now." Mitchie was looking everywhere but at Shane. "And I hate that I can't hate you because I love you so much and-and." Mitchie sniffed. "you don't love me."

Those words pierced Shane's heart. "Yes I do! Why made you think that I don't? Mitch, you're my whole world."

Mitchie continued to cry. "I really wish I could believe you Shane."

Shane did something he didn't do to often. He began to cry in front of Mitchie. However she didn't notice. "Why can't you?"

"How could you not know Shane? God! Rebecca Davis Shane! Does she ring a bell?"

A look of shock came across Shane's features. "How do you know about her?" he asked.

Mitchie scoffed. "HotTunes told me all about her. Yeah Shane, she changed you for the better and she's such a great catch. Oh, and you're so inseparable." Sobs began to overtake Mitchie.

Shane put his arms around Mitchie and pulled her close to him. He felt her tears soak through to his shirt but he didn't care. "Is this what that's all about Mitchie? You think I'm cheating on you?"

Mitchie nodded. "Aren't you? I mean I tried so hard to give you the benefit of the doubt and I even tried to call you to talk about it and you never even called me back. And then I wake up the next morning and you and her are on HotTunes again, and you're out partying unitl 3 in the morning while I just sit here and miss you and love you and believe that you feel the same way." She cried.

"Baby I do feel the same way! I swear! It's not what you think!"

Mitchie finally looked at Shane. "Then what the hell is it?"

Shane looked deep into her eyes. "Rebecca Davis is my cousin."

_His cousin? _"Your what? Then why was the press saying all of those things?"

"The press only knows my parents, they don't know the rest of my family. They've been sniffing around me know for weeks trying to figure out what changed me. So I guess they picked the first female they could find and turned it into a story." Shane sighed dejectedly. "And they might have destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Shane," she started. Mitchie began to feel guilty. She put him through all of this for his cousin? Should she believe him?

Shane saw the battle going on in her head through her eyes. He chuckled. "Want me to call her? You can talk to her, ask her anything you want."

"Would you be mad at me if I did?" Mitchie whispered.

"Not if it fixes this." Shane opened his phone, only to have it closed by Mitchie. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Tears were evident in Mitchie's eyes. "I believe you and I'm sorry that I wouldn't hear you out before."

Shane wiped the tears that were falling from Mitchie's face. "Hey it's nothing."

Mitchie let out a small laugh. "I guess this is why you had no idea what you did wrong."

Shane grinned. "Exactly." Shane's eyes traveled from Mitchie's eyes to her lips and back again. The space between them began to close and they met in a small gentle kiss. Fireworks bubbled in both of their stomachs. As they pulled away Shane whispered, "I missed that."

"Me too," Mitchie grinned back at Shane and they met in another kiss.

**Two updates in one night! Wow for me haha **


End file.
